A Meeting
by kickcows
Summary: Saix has been summoned to room Where Nothing Gathers by the Superior. Lemon, canon, one-shot.


_This is a one-shot I wrote for AnimalCops. Please enjoy!_

_Also, I own nothing! All properties belong to Squeenix! :D_

* * *

Saix was heading back to his room in The Castle That Never Was when he felt the familiar tug of being summoned to the Oganization meeting hall. He looked down at his paperwork - he had just debriefed numbers IX and XIII on their next mission and was heading back to his room.

"Well," he thought to himself. "When He calls, I must answer." He felt his stomach drop at the thought of seeing the Superior again. He wondered if anyone else would be at this meeting, or if it was going to be a meeting between the two of them. Meetings like that had occurred few and far between, but when they did - Saix could not wait until the next meeting like that was called. Or summoned, as was the case with the Superior.

Saix raised his right hand and created a dark portal. He then walked through it and found himself sitting in his seat in the room Where Nothing Gathers. As he sat on his "throne", he looked around casually and noticed there was no one else there. He gave it a few moments to see if anyone else was summoned. His amber colored eyes saw no one else appear and then looked up to the Superior's throne.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Saix said quietly, not quite certain what the meaning of this summons was.

"Yes, Saix." Xemnas said in an even voice. "I have summoned you here because I wanted to speak with you. Come down to the center please." Xemnas then portaled himself into the center of the round room.

Saix took a deep breath to calm his jittering nerves and portaled himself to the same location. He took a deep breath and exhaled when he found himself at the same level as the Superior.

"Do you know why I've summoned you here?" Xemnas asked again.

Amber colored eyes locked with amber eyes. Saix wanted to shout 'Yes! I know why I'm here!' but felt it was better to play the fool and just go along with whatever the Superior wanted to hear. "No. I'm not quite certain why I'm here." Saix broke eye contact with Xemnas and stood as still as possible.

Xemnas walked the few steps over to where Saix was standing. He took his hand and tilted Saix' chin to make the Nobody look at him again. "Are you sure about that?" Xemnas said softly, so softly that Saix had to strain to understand the words that were being spoken.

"Sir?" Saix knew better than to answer the question directly. He closed his eyes and waited in anticipation for what, he hoped, was coming next. He did not have to wait long to be disappointed. He felt Xemnas place his other hand against his hip.

"Oh, come now number VII. You must know why I've brought you here. Again. All by yourself. None of the other Organization members are here. Don't you find that odd?" Xemnas whispered into Saix' ear.

Saix could feel the heat rising in his face, having the one person he desired the most being in such close proximity to him. "I know not of what your intentions are, my lord. All I know is that I was summoned here, and I must not neglect that call. You are my Superior and I obey your every wish and command." Saix closed his eyes as he spoke this last sentiment. He had hoped that this would get the message across to number I. He was not comfortable just voicing his feelings to his "boss".

Xemnas smiled and pulled the blue-haired man closer to him. "I'm glad you obey me. I would not want to have to punish you for your disobedience."

Saix, having his eyes still closed, could feel Xemnas' breath on his lips. Instead of letting the Superior take control, he felt empowered and slightly moved forward so that his lips were pressing Xemnas'. He felt the surprise as Xemnas realized what was going on, but then worry left his body when he felt Xemnas pull himself closer to his body.

Lips crushed against one another, Xemnas placed his tongue on Saix' bottom lip - asking permission to once again enter his mouth. Saix knew better than to not allow this to happen - who was he kidding? He wanted this also as much as the Superior did, if not more. Saix opened his mouth slightly and felt a tongue begin to tentatively touch his own. He opened his mouth a little wider so that Xemnas would have more leverage.

Xemnas did not hesitate when he began to move his tongue around in Saix' mouth. As he felt Saix relax against him, he placed his hand on Saix' hip. He felt Saix body jump, and then felt him press forward into him.

"Xemnas," Saix whispered, breaking off the kiss that they had been sharing. "I want you." Saix wasn't sure if he should have said what he said, but what was done was done. All Saix knew was that he had dreamed of another "private" meeting like this, and here it was - happening again.

Xemnas chuckled as he pulled the blue-haired being closer to him. "And this is why I summoned you here." His lips grazed the exposed neck of Saix and began to softly kiss his way down. He felt the man shudder against his touch. He wanted to see how far he could take this. As he continued to kiss his way down the body of his number VII, he felt the man begin to weaken against his touch.

"Saix," Xemnas whispered as he lightly bit the nape of Saix' neck.

Saix wanted to scream, but controlled himself. "Yes, my lord?" He had been holding his breath, trying to remain calm as all of his nerve endings were shot - all he could feel was how close Xemnas was to his body, and how badly he wanted to touch and caress him.

"Do you want to move to a more 'relaxed' environment?" Xemnas questioned.

Instead of verbally answering. Saix took his Superior's head and brought it back to his lips and kissed him hard. He felt, rather than saw, the Superior flick his hand and then continued to kiss as the darkness enveloped them and then they were in Xemnas' private chambers.

Xemnas looked at Saix, as they both stood in his chamber. "Take off your clothes." Xemnas demanded.

Instead of putting up a fight, Saix looked at him with wanting in his eyes. "Your wish is my command," he softly said as he began to slide off his cloak from his body. He felt it fall to the floor, and then he took off his boots. He then took a second to look at the Superior, whose mouth was hanging agape while he stroked himself in his nether regions, and then began to slowly undress.

Xemnas could not contain himself any longer. As soon as his number VII started to undress, he had to feel himself. He took his right hand and slid it underneath his cloak and inside his pants and began to stroke himself. He did not care if Saix became uncomfortable. He had to relieve this tension somehow. His insubordinate was driving him insane with lust. When Saix looked at him while his hand was down his pants, he refused to show weakness. Instead, he felt himself stroke himself harder - wanting to show off for Saix.

Saix smiled a lustful smile as he saw Xemnas pleasuring himself while he slowly removed his clothes. Once he was shed of all clothes, he made his way over to where Xemnas was standing. He took his hand and placed it inside of Xemnas' pants, placing it over the hand that had been masturbating. "Here," Saix moaned into Xemnas' neck. "Let me help you with that."

Xemnas took his hand out of his pants and allowed Saix to continue the action that he had been maintaining before. "Saix, please. Take my pants off." Xemnas said against Saix' neck.

Saix was more than happy to oblige. He carefully slid the pants off of the Superior's body and then dropped down to his knees. He then took the Superior into his mouth. He knew that Xemnas was not expecting this, so the thrill of the unexpected made it more enjoyable. He felt Xemnas shudder against his lips, as he carefully took his length all the way in his mouth.

Xemnas took his hands and placed them on either side of Saix' head. As Saix continued to suck, Xemnas pushed his head against his member, making him keep a constant rhythm going. Saix did not disappoint and followed his lead.

Saix wanted to taste more of Xemnas. Rather than breaking the contact between the both of them, Saix took his hand and reached in behind and placed his index finger at Xemnas' entrance. Xemnas bucked deeper into Saix' mouth when he felt him there, but then relaxed again.

"Yes...yes, put it in there...please..." Hearing the Superior sound like this made Saix swoon, and made sure to continue sucking on his member, as if his life depended on it. Saix put his index finger inside of Xemnas and felt him clench around him. He felt Xemnas relax and then began to pump his finger inside him.

As he was pumping his finger inside of him, he made sure tha this mouth was doing the same action on Xemnas' member. He could taste the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip and could not get enough of it. He loved the taste of his Superior. He knew that no other member of the Organization was meeting with him in this manner. He knew that he was the only one that was allowed inside his chamber. As he felt the tip of Xemnas' quiver, he began to suck in earnest, not wanting to miss any taste of him that he could get.

"Saix...Isa...yes. Don't stop." Saix, hearing his Somebody's name, began to run his tongue over Xemnas' manhood faster. He knew that Xemnas was close. Whenever Xemnas used his Somebody's name, that meant he would be finishing soon. It was a term of "endearment", as it were, for him. He felt Xemnas pump into his face, he did not mind this action, as he continued his minstraitons at his other entrance. He felt Xemnas stand still, and then prepared to receive all of Xemnas. He began to suck faster and harder, and once he felt the essence of his Superior make its way down his throat, he began to swallow in earnest, not wanting to miss a drop of it. He continued to suck until he felt Xemnas relax against him. He then took his mouth off of Xemnas' member and stood up.

"What about you?" Xemnas looked at the blue-haired man.

Saix lifted his hand and conjured up a dark portal. "Have no worries, my lord. I am at peace with what I was able to give to you." Saix gathered his pants and boots, and then made his way into the dark portal. He knew that if he had stayed, it might become awkward between the two of them. Instead, Saix chose to leave once he knew that his role was played. He portaled back to his room and took care of his arousal, and then fell asleep.


End file.
